bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Nigel-Murray
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }} Vincent Nigel-Murray was one of the interns who came in to the Jeffersonian Institute lab as a possible replacement to Zack Addy. He was from the UK. Biography Vincent first appeared in The He in the She. During the seven-month break between seasons 5 and 6, Vincent won a million dollars on Jeopardy! and quit his job at the Jeffersonian. Later, the reason given for his return was that he spent all the money on travel, adventure, and "games of chance." During this time, he also developed an alcohol problem and had to spend time at a rehab institution. In the season 6 penultimate episode (The Hole in the Heart), Vincent is shot in the chest by Jacob Broadsky (an old rival of Booth) with a sniper rifle and dies a short time after. Broadsky's intention was to shoot Booth when he picked up the phone Broadsky had been using to communicate, but in a twist of events Vincent answered the phone and as a result died due to a severed aorta when Broadsky shot him in the chest. His final words, "Please don't make me go" while looking at Brennan and Booth, were meant for either God or the universe, depending on one's perspective. Booth told herthat he wasn't ready to die. That he wanted to stay. The next day Brennan tells Angela that she got into bed with Booth and possibly had sex with him. Brennan claims that she may have done it because of Vincent. (Hodgins and Vincent take the remains to a tank) Hodgins: (grunts) How did you work this up without me? Vincent: When I told Dr. Saroyan that the wound to the sternum was not caused by a hunting arrow, my brain jumped to different types of arrows. (grunts) Which led me to the image of a giant wasp, which was silly. But which then led me to stinging nettles which are covered in thousands of tiny little arrows and on the tip of each tiny little arrow is a drop of oxalic acid which not only stings, but works very well at dissolving silicates. Hodgins: Silicate causes clay to adhere. Vincent: And rhubarb is full of oxalic acid. Hodgins: Okay. The next time someone says that your brain is a jumble of disconnected chaos, you just send 'em to me. -- The Dentist in the Ditch Personality He was a firm believer that facts are the reliable building blocks of everything. His feelings on the matter bordered on obsessive-compulsive, and as a consequence he tended to blurt out trivial facts when under stress as a method of relieving anxiety. It has also been shown that his state of mind benefited when other characters mention trivial facts. In The Bones that Foam, Saroyan and Hodgins together were able to calm him down by telling him obscure facts. Vincent's Facts Double Trouble in the Panhandle * Conjoined births occur every 85,000 births. The same frequency as Hermaphroditic births. There were approximately 600 sets of conjoined births over the past 500 years and over 70% were females. * "Abracadabra" was first uttered to cure Hay fever. * Twins die an average of ten years apart. Even when they are genetically identical. * On a standard keyboard, there are over 3,000 words that can be touch-typed with the left hand alone and 450 words that can be touch-typed with the right hand alone. * There were six men known as The Three Stooges. * When Juan Cortez conquered the Aztecs, clowns were among the many treasures he carried back to Clement VII. The Bones that Foam * In 400 B.C., Hypocrites ruled that disease was not caused by demons. * The Chinese throw away 900 billion individual chopsticks every year. * In the dark ages, it was believed that holding wine in the mouth while breathing through the nose would prevent the plague. * A large percent of the Monarchy are mentally handicapped due to imbreeding. * Capuchin Monkeys got their name from their uncanny resemblance to the Capuchin Monks, an offshoot to the Franciscan Order. The Dwarf in the Dirt * Leprechauns are thought to explode when you touch them with a broom handle. * Marilyn Monroe had six toes on one foot. The Babe in the Bar * Pope Clement XIV was killed by a cup of poisoned chocolate. * The English Quakers wanted to persuade the masses to give up alcohol in favor of chocolate. Coincidentally, Milton Hershey was also a Quaker. The Hole in the Heart * Chicken skin gloves were the height of fashion in the 17th century. Notes * Vincent had a retentive memory, which explains how he remembers the many facts he often repeats. * He was typically addressed as Mr. Nigel-Murray by other characters in the lab. Unlike most of the other squints on the show, Vincent was not a doctor. He was also called the English Squintern by Agent Seeley Booth. * His birthplace is uncertain but he does speak with an apparent Southern English accent. * It is stated that he attended Leeds University, yet in actual fact Leeds does not offer any course in Anthropology or Forensic Anthropology. * He played the slightly narcissistic DJ in The End in the Beginning's nightclub, The Lab, a fictional bar in Booth's coma after brain surgery * He was an atheist. * He was known to be Brennan's favorite intern as told by Brennan herself. (During the very last moments of his life) * He was on a darts team. (The Truth in the Myth) * Michael Hodgins, who was born in the episode directly after this characters death, was given a second middle name of Vincent to honor Mr. Nigel-Murray. * He was a fan of Jimmy Page, guitarist of Led Zeppelin. (The Babe in the Bar) * It was hinted in Season 6 that Vincent may have taken a romantic interest in Dr. Camille Saroyan. * Vincent mentioned having a little sister. * Vincent's favorite song was 'Da Lime In Da Coconut' which is also Sweets' jam. * He has a commemorative plaque set up in the Jeffersonian lab. (The Carrot in the Kudzu) Category:Characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Recurring characters Category:Interns Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder Victims